


Wine Tasting

by Yggdrastiles (hauntedsilences)



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), The Big C (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, unrepentant smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedsilences/pseuds/Yggdrastiles
Summary: Nigel's in NYC, he finds Lee, or rather, Lee finds him. Sex ensues, because of course it does lol.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [postmortemdesign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/postmortemdesign/gifts).



> All mistakes are my own ♥

Nigel had been in New York City for a while on business. Darko had sent him over to deal with a few of their "business partners" who thought they’d be able to get one over on them. Yeah, they were slowly learning their lesson. Still, it was a stressful job, and Nigel hadn’t had much time to get out and see the city. He preferred not to drink when he knew he was taking care of business. But, for the first time in forever, he was actually taking a night off. 

He wandered into the place he found and strode right over to sit down at the bar. He was a little lost in his thoughts and thus didn’t realize what kind of bar he’d actually wandered into. Although, now he wondered how he’d ever missed the fact that he’d wandered straight into a gay bar.

Not that he really cared. A drink was a drink regardless of where it was prepared, and it wasn’t like he was really looking to pick anyone up anyway. Not that he was opposed to men, not at all. But it was usually easier not to mention that kind of predilection around the kinds of men he worked with.

Nigel figures he’ll just drink himself under the table, stumble home drunk, and sleep it off. It's not long, however, before he's approached by a man with bright blue eyes and a mischievous smirk. He’s never seen a man so beautiful and Nigel wonders if the alcohol is getting to him, but he hasn’t even finished his first beer yet. 

"Hello, Gorgeous." He says, and the term of endearment just slips out naturally, and it's worth it for the way that the man blushes.

"Hey." He says, grinning, and looking a little lost, like he forgot whatever he'd come over here to say. But he shakes his head softly and tries again. "You looked a little lonely, like you were trying to drown yourself in your beer. Thought I'd come over and see if you wanted company." He says with a little shrug. 

He's a forward little thing, and Nigel likes him instantly. He waves to the barstool next to him, and the man slides on effortlessly. "I'm Nigel, who the fuck are you?" He asks, the expletive sounding less like profanity and more like punctuation. 

"My name's Lee, pleasure to meet you." He says, extending a hand, which Nigel shakes. 

"Lee...." Nigel drawls like he's rolling the word around his mouth and tasting it. Lee nearly shivers with anticipation. "And what can I do for you, darling?" He asks, his lip curling into a smile. 

"Hmm, I was rather wondering what I could do for you, actually..." Lee counters, his voice light and flirtatious. "You look like someone who could use a little...relaxation." 

Nigel shifted in his seat, eyeing up the little thing next to him. It was clear what Lee wanted and Nigel was more than happy to see where this would go. He watched as Lee leaned over and stole his beer, taking a sip and licking his lips slowly as he contemplated the flavor. "How is it?" Nigel asked, his voice growing rougher with arousal. 

"Mmm, not bad. I'm more of a wine kind of guy, though." Lee explained. "I've got something of a collection. Would you like to come over and see?" He offered. "I'll teach you how to savor it." 

It was a thinly-veiled excuse, but Nigel didn't care, and he was pretty sure they weren't going to be drinking wine when they got there, but he agreed nonetheless. "Sure, darling, lead the way." He said, abandoning his half-finished beer on the bar. 

As Lee stood by the side of the road, trying to call a taxi, Nigel crowded up behind him, with hands on his slim hips as he nosed behind his ear. "Hmm, you missed one..." Nigel murmured as Lee had stopped trying to flag a taxi and was instead leaning back into Nigel and sighing softly as Nigel started pressing sucking little kisses along his neck. 

"Shit..." Lee swore as Nigel nipped at his skin. "Okay...yeah, we need...we need to be home..." He sighed, eyes fluttering shut at the feel of Nigel's mouth on him. Somehow he managed to grab a taxi and they climbed in the backseat, Nigel pulling Lee into his lap and immediately bringing their lips together.

"Hey! No fucking in the taxi, you two!" The cab driver complained as the sounds they emitted grew more pornographic, and Nigel flipped him off. No, he was more than happy to wait until they had a proper bed. He needed to take Lee apart properly. Lee tasted so sweet, and Nigel kissed him like he was drowning, licking into his mouth with sweet abandon. Nigel couldn't imagine ever growing tired of this. 

Lee rocked in Nigel's lap, and they both moaned into the kiss as their erections pressed together through the fabric of their clothes. Nigel needed to feel him as soon as possible, because grinding against him like this was just maddening. 

When the taxi finally stopped, Nigel tossed a wad of bills on the passenger seat and helped Lee out of the car, walking him backwards and pressing him against the brick wall of the building. Lee hissed as his back made contact with the bricks, but he didn't complain, instead hitching a leg around Nigel's hip and grinding down on the thigh that Nigel inserted between his legs. "Oh fuck, Nigel..." Lee moaned breathlessly, hands grasping Nigel's shirt and holding him close. 

"That's it, baby." Nigel praised. "I want to hear you...I want your neighbors to know how good I make you feel." Nigel slipped his hands up Lee's shirt, feeling hot skin beneath his fingertips. 

"In-inside..." Lee stammered, his head clearing just enough to remember that they were still in public. And really, he didn't mind that much, but more than anything, he didn't want to get interrupted. 

By the time they'd made it inside, they'd both calmed down just a little, since it was hard to climb stairs while wrapped up in each other. Still, Lee figured they'd probably have more than enough time later to drink wine. Right now, he'd much rather be tasting something completely different. 

He toed his shoes off at the door and Nigel followed suit after a moment. He didn't comment on the spartan accommodations, since he'd often stayed in places that were a lot smaller and much less clean. It didn't bother Nigel, and he had to admit that the simplistic lifestyle seemed to suit Lee. Besides, he was far more interested in spreading Lee out on the mattress than wondering why the mattress was lying directly on the floor. 

Lee pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side, prompting Nigel to do the same. Lee unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, but didn't remove them, instead he lay back against the pillows, propped up on his elbows and smirking up at Nigel. His jeans rode low on his hips and his cock was pressing insistently against his boxer briefs, and Lee raised an eyebrow in challenge. 

Nigel shoved his own jeans down his legs, and crawled over Lee's body like a predatory cat, muscles flexing with the motion as he held himself above Lee, dipping his head to kiss him deep and filthy, until Lee was moaning beneath him. 

Lee's hands ran over Nigel's chest, carding through his chest hair and moaning at the feel of it. Nigel was exactly his type, with big, solid muscles and hair everywhere, Lee couldn't imagine someone better suited for him. 

"You like that, baby?" Nigel growled in his ear and Lee nodded, wrapping his arms around Nigel and tugging him down to his chest to feel him better. But Nigel shook his head and pulled away. "Not so fast...you're overdressed." He smirked, tugging Lee's jeans down over his hips, along with his underwear and tossing them across the room. Nigel finished undressing as well until he could press against Lee fully, without any barriers between them. 

"Oh fuck..." Lee moaned as Nigel moved back over him, and he wrapped his legs around Nigel's hips, trying to get him as close as possible. 

"Yeah? What do you want, gorgeous?" Nigel asked, eyes dark and full of promise.  
Lee drew a blank as he tried to think of what he wanted. He wanted everything.  
He knew he wasn't going to let Nigel leave without fucking him, but he also really wanted to taste him. Decision made, Lee tugged on Nigel's neck, bringing him low enough that he could whisper in his ear. "I want to suck you off while you get me ready for your cock..." He started, smiling at the way Nigel growled at his words. "...and then...I want you to fuck me until I can't remember my name." He finished. "Do you think you can do that?" He teased. 

"Can I? Fucking can I? Of course I fucking will, gorgeous. Goddamn." Nigel swore, flipping them over so that Lee lay above him. "Get us some fucking lube, baby, and I'll get you ready." 

Lee crawled over Nigel to grab the bottle of lube he kept by the side of his bed and handed it to him, then crawled back over so he was straddling Nigel backwards. "Oh fuck, baby..." Nigel moaned as he bent over in front of him, leaning over his lap so he'd be able to suck Nigel's cock while he fingered him open. "Oh christ..." Nigel sounded overwhelmed and Lee just grinned, he loved getting this kind of response from someone. 

Nigel slicked up his fingers but waited until the first touch of Lee's mouth to his cock before he started pressing against him with a single finger at first. However, it became clear that Lee was used to it, because the first finger pressed inside with almost no difficulty, so with a bitten-off curse, Nigel slipped another finger inside him. 

Lee found it hard to concentrate, especially once Nigel started pumping his fingers in and out of him, but he did his best, tonguing the head of Nigel's cock before sinking down over the length of it, sucking with determination. He pulled off and flicked the slit of his cock with the tip of his tongue, humming in satisfaction as Nigel cursed again, thighs tensing as he kept himself from thrusting up into Lee's mouth.

Nigel slipped a third finger inside, twisting them inside of Lee and angling for his prostate. He knew he'd hit the mark when Lee slipped down a little further over his cock, nearly choking, and moaning around his mouthful like he'd been hurt. "Is that it?" He asked, knowing full well he'd found it. 

"Uh...uh huh..." Lee nodded as he pulled off of Nigel's cock, licking his lips as he struggled to catch his breath. His own cock was leaking onto Nigel's belly, dripping with each press of Nigel's fingers against his prostate. "Oh god, Nigel, fuck..."

After a few more moments, Nigel slapped his ass playfully, "Alright, turn around and let me fuck you." He directed and Lee did as he was told, rising up onto shaky knees and turning around.

Nigel moved over Lee, pressing him into the sheets and kissing him deep and filthy as his hands ran over his body possessively. Nigel knew his love was obsessive and cataclysmic, and he could feel himself falling for this man faster than he knew he should. 

"Mmm, fuck me, Nigel..." Lee moaned against his mouth, canting his hips up to grind against Nigel's, their cocks sliding together in delicious friction that left them both gasping out in pleasure. 

"Okay, baby. Yes, anything." Nigel agreed, sitting up and pulling Lee's hips into his lap, his lithe runner's legs draped on either side of Nigel's hips. Nigel lined his cock up and slowly pressed inside of Lee, both of them groaning loudly, eyes fluttering and mouths open in amazement. 

Lee's hands fisted the sheets, fingers trying to find purchase as the rest of him felt ready to float away. His back arched up off the bed as Nigel filled him up with his cock, driving in to the hilt before drawing out slowly, only to press inside again. 

"Oh fuck, yes Nigel...oh fuck me, fuck me..." Lee begged, and Nigel tightened his grip on Lee's hips, thrusting into him faster and harder. Lee's eyes shut tightly as he focused on the feeling of Nigel's cock inside of him. 

"Look at me!" Nigel growled, fucking into him at a punishing pace and Lee opened his eyes, wide and glassy and unfocused with pleasure. His hands ran over Nigel's chest to center himself, keeping him in the moment.

Lee struggled to keep his eyes open, and every push against his prostate made him want to squeeze his eyes tightly shut and just focus on the pleasure. He forced himself not to, though, instead focusing on Nigel and making sure he kept his eyes locked on him. His skin was glistening with a fine sheen of sweat, and his hair was falling into his face, swaying with each powerful thrust. 

“That’s it, fuck Nigel, fuck...gimme more...” He begged, and was rewarded with the way Nigel’s eyes widened and his lip curled in a smirk that was more of a feral snarl. In an instant, Nigel was leaning over him, one hand on his neck, not choking, just holding him down possessively. Nigel loomed above him, the changed angle allowing him to fuck into him even harder than before. 

Nigel’s warm palm against his neck was thrilling, a sense of danger even though he was sure Nigel wasn’t going to hurt him. Still, it provided a rush of adrenaline, especially as Nigel put a little pressure on his neck, just enough to make breathing a little more difficult. Lee was so, so close and he could tell that Nigel was too, judging by the way his thrusts seemed to grow more out of control. 

“Ohhh!” Lee cried out helplessly, his voice breaking at the end, and sending him into an uncontrollable coughing spree as his cock spurted between their bellies. He was distantly aware that Nigel was coming too, but he was struggling for air and he batted away the hand at his throat. 

Nigel pulled out as soon as his cock softened, brow furrowed as he sat up to allow Lee the space he needed to be able to breathe. “Are you alright? Do you need a glass of water?” He asked, looking around the apartment for anything to drink within reach...that wasn’t wine. 

Lee waved him away. “No, no, I’m fine.” He insisted, coughing between every other word. Nigel got up and looked in the refrigerator for something to drink and grabbed a bottle of water to take back to Lee. 

Lee smiled gratefully at the gesture and took the bottle, taking sips of water in between coughs until they stopped. “Thanks...” He said, looking a little embarrassed. 

“Are you going to be okay?” Nigel asked him, still looking worried, although less so now that Lee had calmed down. 

No. Lee really wasn’t, but he wasn’t about to tell Nigel that. He didn’t need pity and he was really enjoying Nigel’s presence. He didn’t want to scare him off just yet. “Probably.” He lied, smiling softly and tugging Nigel back down onto the bed. “C’mon, let’s enjoy what’s left of the afterglow.” He suggested, encouraging Nigel to spoon him. “And afterwards, I’ll actually let you taste my wine collection.”


End file.
